Le bisou voyageur
by lovitdesele
Summary: España se aburre y Francia decide inventarse un juego para ganarse un beso y, de paso, intentar, y conseguir, implicar a los demás países. Último personaje en portada.
1. Comienzo

Aquí estoy, empezando una nueva historia en lugar de continuando las que ya tengo. La historia (el tema) está inspirada en un cuento infantil en francés que me regaló mi hermana. Será un fic muy largo, pero de capítulos muy cortos. Se me ocurrió todo durante los exámenes de selectividad (mi imaginación estuvo muy despierta esa semana...).

**Disclaimer para todo el fic: **hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y Le bisou voyageur es obra de Astrid Mola, yo sólo he tomado los personajes de la primera y el tema de lo segundo para hacer una historia sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

España se recostó sobre la mesa de jardín de Francia y suspiró. En su casa hacía un calor de atroz y como sabía que la casa de Francia siempre estaría abierta para él, decidió ponerle fin a un día que pretendía ser muy aburrido haciéndole una visita a su amigo. Pero algo había fallado en su "magnifico" plan: Francia tampoco tenía nada con lo que divertirse.

-Franciaaaa, cuéntame algo…- pidió el español con un tono de desesperación cansada.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Los números? Porque no tengo otra cosa mejor que contarte ahora mimo.

España levantó la cabeza con una expresión molesta y aniñada.

-Jooo… Encima que he venido a verte… ¡Entretenme!

- ¿Por qué tengo yo que entretenerte si eres tú el que se ha autoinvitado? Si no quieres estar aquí ya sabes donde está la puerta.

-No

España hizo un puchero y continuó con su intento de que Francia le distrajese.

-Venga hombre, que me aburro… Invéntate un juego o algo.

Francia puso una cara de extrema molestia. Su amigo podía llegar ser muy pesado.

Entonces una idea loca cruzó por la cabeza del galo, llevaba tiempo pensando hacer alguna tontería que implicase a todos los países y justo en ese momento una musa había decidido iluminar su imaginación. Era el momento perfecto. España era tan idiota como para seguirle el juego sin pensárselo un momento.

-Se me ocurre un juego…

A España se le iluminaron los ojos y se apresuró a sacarle los detalles al rubio.

-Se llama… hmm… ¡Le bisou voyageur! -Francia se quedó pensativo un instante- Sí, me gusta ese nombre…

-¿Le qué? –España no comprendía lo que significaba.

-El beso viajero. Consiste en que yo te doy un beso y tú se lo tienes que pasar a otra persona. Luego esa persona se lo pasa a otra y así… ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Y a quién se supone que debo pasárselo?

-¡A quien tú quieras!

-¿Y crees que alguien nos va a seguir el juego?- el castaño no veía muy dinámica del juego.

-Bueno, por probar no perdemos nada… ¡Y seguro que sí que nos siguen, ya lo verás!

Dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a besar a España. Francia fue profundizando el beso poco a poco, mientras aprovechaba para meterle mano al hispano sin que este se diera cuenta. Cuando se separaron España sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Me voy a pasar el beso!

-¡Pero no tienes por qué ir ahora! –tarde, España ya había llegado a la puerta y se había ido.

Su amigo ibérico se había ido tan inesperadamente como había llegado.

Francia suspiró. En realidad no tenía muchas esperanzas en que su juego cuajase, pero al menos se había dado una pequeña alegría.

-Y… ¿qué hago yo ahora?

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido la idea? Agradecería que me dejasen un review para decirme lo que piensan de la idea, aunque sólo sea un review de dos palabras...vengaaaa, que no os cuesta nada...


	2. Inuit

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, ha llegado pronto ¿eh? En principio iba a ser un poco más fluff, pero luego cambié algunas cosillas, ¡quiero que la historia sea divertida, no tierna! Por cierto, algunas veces será muy predecible quién va a recibir el beso, pero está pensado para que otras veces no lo sea en absoluto.

* * *

Un timbre sonaba insistentemente. La persona que tenía pegado el dedo al botoncito no paraba de mover los pies y golpear el suelo denotando impaciencia. Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, un italiano caminaba despacito hacia la puerta.

-Ve~ ya voy~

Veneciano abrió la puerta y se encontró con un sonriente español al otro lado.

-¡España, qué sorpresa! –Dijo Veneciano con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la del hispano.

-¡Hola Vene!

España se lanzó a abrazar a Veneciano, pero cuando iba a darle un beso a modo de saludo, le apartó rápidamente de si, sorprendiendo al italiano.

-L-lo siento, pero ahora no puedo darte un beso, ¿está tu hermano?

El italiano señaló hacia el salón. España entró y se encontró a Romano tirado de mala manera en el sofá, comiéndose un tomate mientras veía anuncios en la tele.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Romano sin mucho interés.

-He venido a darte un beso.

Y antes de que el italiano pudiese procesar la frase, España ya le había quitado el tomate de la boca y le estaba dando un profundo beso. Romano, una vez superada la sorpresa , se vio invadido por la rabia por el asalto producido a su boca y apartó al español con brusquedad.

-¡¿Pe-pero qué haces? – Romano estaba rojo de furia, o de vergüenza, o de una mezcla de las dos.

-Sólo te estaba pasando el beso…

-¡¿Y a ti te parece normal eso de irrumpir en una casa para besar a alguien sin su permiso?

-No he irrumpido, Vene me ha abierto. Y hablando de Vene… ¡ahora ya sí que puedo besarte!

-¡Me da igual que te hayan abierto! –Romano seguía regañando a España -¡No puedes andar besando a la gente porque sí!

Entonces Romano observó una escena un tanto desconcertante. España estaba frotando su nariz contra la de su hermano.

-Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo.

-Le estoy dando un besito de esquimal –Contestó España sonriente. Romano puso cara de "¿qué cojones…?" – Es que no quiero que se me quite el sabor a tomate de la boca.

"No va a haber psicólogo que te cure", pensó Romano. Veneciano se dio cuenta del absurdo de la razón de la visita del hispano.

-¿Y has vendo sólo para darle un beso a mi hermano?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, verás…

Entonces España les contó la tarde que había pasado con Francia sin omitir ningún detalle. A Veneciano le hizo gracia el juego pero, como es lógico, a Romano no.

-Ve…hermano, ¿a quién se lo vas a pasar? –Preguntó el menor emocionado.

-A nadie. Es un juego estúpido inventado por el estúpido de Francia.

-Oh, vamos Roma, no seas así, dinos a quién se lo vas a pasar.

-¡Ya os he dicho que a nadie! –Se levantó del sofá visiblemente molesto- Me voy a echar la siesta, no me molestéis con vuestras tonterías.

Veneciano y España pusieron cara de decepción. La verdad es que el juego había durado muy poco, pero España, en su infinita inocencia, no creía que el juego fuese a terminar de verdad en Romano.

Veneciano y España se quedaron un rato en silencio, se miraron a los ojos y Veneciano decidió proponerle hacer un poco de "ejercicio".

-¿Jugamos al wii sports?

España aceptó la propuesta con enorme alegría. Al final sí se divertiría esa tarde.

* * *

Bueno, lo primero decir que España está acertado en su intuición. Esto no va a acabar aquí.

Lo segundo es que los personajes de la portada irán cambiando según quien tenga el beso. Por ejemplo el próximo capítulo, Romano estará en portada.

Por último, quiero agradecer los reviews recibidos, los favoritos y las alertas y, por qué no, gracias también a los que leen mis historias y las disfrutan anónimamente.


	3. Terraza

¿Por qué coño me ha costado tanto terminar esta mierda? Bueno, después de tantísimo tiempo vuelvo con el tercer capítulo. "Ya era hora" diréis. Pues sí, hace tiempo que la era.

**Advertencia: **este capítulo es muy fluff y muy poco divertido para lo que viene siendo mi estilo.

* * *

Romano se levantó de su asiento. Por fin había acabado esa aburrida reunión del eurogrupo en la capital europea, en la que, a pesar de tener que debatir el futuro del euro, no habían dejado nada en claro.

El italiano se dispuso a abandonar la sala de juntas, pero justo cuando llegó a la puerta, se vio abordado por un ruidoso español.

-¡Hey, Roma! ¿A quién le has pasado el beso?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? ¡Pues del juego ese del beso! Va, venga, dime a quién se lo has pasao. - España le dio unos golpecitos con el codo.

-A nadie, es un juego estúpido.

-Va, Roma, no seas así, pásaselo a alguien, será divertido.

-Sí, lo que tú digas…

Romano aprovechó que Alemania se había parado a hablar con el ibérico y se escabulló de su ex-tutor, murmurando cosas no muy bonitas. Entonces vio a una de las pocas personas que podían sacarle una sonrisa sólo con su presencia.

Caminó hasta la mujer, que empezó a sonreír nada más verle.

-¿Te apetece tomar un café?

Bélgica miró sobre el hombro de Romano y vio a Alemania echándole la bronca a España. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Aceptó la invitación del italiano con un movimiento de cabeza y, agarrada de su brazo se marcharon del lugar. Estaría bien desconectar por un rato de sus alocados vecinos.

Bélgica eligió la cafetería, después de todo ella se conocía los mejores lugares de Bruselas. Se sentaron en la terraza, ordenaron sus cafés y se pusieron a hablar de lo único que se habla en estos tiempos.

-Ánimo, Romanito, verás como salimos de esta. Peores tiempos hemos pasado.-Bélgica sonreía ampliamente, lo cual desconcertaba al castaño.

-¿Cómo hacéis para estar sonriendo siempre?- se preguntó a sí mismo en alto.

-¿Prefieres que me ponga llorar?- la rubia frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

-¡No, no!- Romano sacudía las manos para recalcar su negación. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres tristes.

Bélgica se empezó a reír y le pellizco la mejilla a Romano de modo cariñoso.

-Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes- la chica observó a su alrededor- . ¡Mira que día tan espléndido hace hoy! Un cielo tan azul no se merece que haya gente triste bajo él.

Romano oteó el cielo. Completamente claro y luminoso, sin una sola nube que lo perturbase. Tan parecido a la personalidad de las personas que lo rodeaban…

Bélgica le miraba fijamente con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y con una dulce sonrisa moldeando sus labios. Romano los miró y deseó, por una vez, tener una excusa para besarlos.

-Bueno, Romanito, cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida últimamente?

Oh, espera, si la tenía. El italiano puso una sonrisa cargada de soberbia.

-El otro día España me enseñó un juego -la rubia le miraba interrogante-. Consiste en pasar un beso, es decir, yo te lo doy a ti y luego tú se lo tienes que pasar a otra persona.

Bélgica se empezó a reír.

-¿En serio existe ese juego?

-Al parecer se lo inventó Francia.

-Ya… ¿y no será solo una excusa para besarme?

Bélgica puso una mirada sarcástica. Romano enrojeció levemente, pero no se dejó sucumbir por la vergüenza.

-Puedes preguntárselo a tu vecino si no me crees.

-¿Y dices que te lo pasó España?

La chica se puso pensativa, lo que hizo que el italiano se ruborizase aún más.

Romano quería acabar de una vez con esa conversación tan insulsa, así que se acercó a Bélgica, posó una mano en su mejilla y la besó cálida y dulcemente. Cuando se separaron la rubia tenía los mofletes colorados y una tierna sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

Pues bueno, como mucho adivinarías, Romano se lo ha pasado a Bélgica, así que ella será el personaje en portada del próximo capítulo.

La razón por la que me he retrasado tanto no ha sido sólo la falta de inspiración, si no que he estado unas semanas de bajona. Sobretodo porque mi rusmano, la historia que más me cuesta, pero a la que tengo gran cariño, no tiene aceptación apenas, y me entristece que a la gente no le gusten mis historias.

Esta si gusta, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? Decidme que sí, por favor T.T


	4. Bolsas

Desde aquí quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. Sé que debería actualizar más a menudo, pero entre la uni, mis otros proyectos y las tonterías en las que me entretengo no saco tiempo para hacerlo. De hecho este capítulo no estaría hoy aquí si **Verflores** no me hubiese metido prisa. No me gusta que me presionen, pero reconozco que, en esta ocasión, necesitaba un toque de atención.

* * *

Bélgica paseaba dando saltitos mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla. A su lado iba un muy molesto Holanda cargaba un montón de bolsas, que Bélgica le había ordenado llevar.

-Entremos aquí –La muchacha señaló una tienda y arrastró a su hermano a su interior.

-No por favor. –Holanda alzó la vista al cielo buscando algún tipo de salvación divina- No más.

Pero Bélgica no le estaba escuchando. La chica estaba demasiado ocupada mirando trapitos e intentando averiguar cómo le sentarían mirándose en el espejo.

Holanda suspiró y le preguntó a su hermana cuánto más tendría que aguantar sus compras. La desesperación consumía al hombre y, a pesar de que su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión aparte de enfado, interiormente su alma rogaba por acabar con esta locura.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía bien por qué había aceptado acompañar a su hermana de compras. Sabía que esto iba pasar. Bélgica siempre esperaba a un día para hacer todas sus compras a la vez, en vez de ir haciéndolas de a poco. Quizás Holanda ya sabía cómo iba a acabar la cosa y aceptó para demostrarse a sí mismo que no se equivocaba.

Sí, quizás lo único que buscaba era una inyección de moral a su ego.

De todos modos, el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado aburriéndose como para plantearse tales cuestiones psicológicas.

Por fin, Bélgica decidió apiadarse de su hermano y volvió a colocar la ropa que había cogido.

-Está bien. Vamos al super y volvemos a casa, ¿vale?

-¡¿Al super?! ¡¿Otra vez?!

Holanda no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana. Ya habían ido al supermercado ¿es que no podía haberlo comprado entonces?

-Claro, hombre. Hay que coger los congelados. ¿No sabes que eso siempre se deja para el final? No se puede romper la cadena del frío.

Oh, vale, eso tenía sentido.

Bélgica soltó una risita y ambos se pusieron a deshacer todo el camino recorrido de vuelta al supermercado.

Holanda suspiró aliviado cuando por fin llegaron a casa de la belga y pudo soltar las bolsas. Aprovechó ese descanso para encenderse un cigarrillo como llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía un rato largo. Bélgica se rió de la cara de hastío que tenía su hermano. Ni que decir tiene que Holanda respondió a la risa con una mirada de odio.

–Anda, ayúdame a colocar todo eso. –la rubia señaló las bolsas con un movimiento de mano.

-¿Qué soy? ¿Tu esclavo?

-Nooo, hombre. Eres mi querido y amable hermanito mayor –Bélgica le puso morritos al rubio-. Además, -recuperó una expresión de fría seriedad- tú aceptaste ayudarme, así que ahora apechugas.

-Lo haré si me pagas.

-De acuerdo.-Accedió la belga con una sonrisa.

Esa aprobación tan repentina le olía a quemado a Holanda. Pero, ante la promesa del dinero, jamás diría que no.

Tras haberse deslomado en ordenar la despensa y el armario de su hermana, Holanda fue a reclamarle el pago de sus servicios.

Entonces Bélgica se acercó a él, le quito el cigarro de la boca, le dio un besillo fugaz y le devolvió el cigarrillo. Holanda alzó una ceja, a lo que Bélgica respondió con sorna:

-Nunca dije te fuera a pagar con dinero.

Las aletas de la nariz de Holanda se abrieron y su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza como muestra de su enfado contenido.

-¿De verdad te parece que un beso es suficiente por haberte aguantado toda la mañana?

-¡Oye! –Se hizo la ofendida-…Está bien… No sólo te doy un beso, si no que te encargo la responsabilidad de pasárselo a otro. Estaré muy decepcionada si no lo haces.

Holanda puso una mueca mezcla de repugnancia y confusión. Lo mejor que podía hacer Bélgica ahora era explicarle el jueguecito y tratar de convencerlo para que también tomase parte de la payasada esa.

* * *

Bueno, como era de esperar el depositario del beso han sido los Países Bajos. Sin más dilación, mi respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta.

Guest (o personita sin nombre): muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¿Sabes? Creo que con que haya una sola persone a la que le guste ya habrá valido la pena.

Melly chan: Me mucho alegra que te guste. Y me alegra mucho más que te agraden esas parejas. Soy consciente de que, con todos los personajes y combinaciones que pienso incluir, no podré agradarle a todo el mundo, Pero por lo menos, por ahora, parece que nadie se ha tenido que sacar los ojos...

En fin, mil gracias por los reviews, por las alertas, por los favoritos y, por supuesto, por estar ahí, detrás de esa pantalla, tomándoos unos minutos en leer mis escritos. Un beso a todos y que paséis un buen día.


End file.
